


Adam and Adam

by THE_REAL_DEVIL_459



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Adam Levine (Musician)
Genre: Anal Sex, Gay, Gay Male Character, Gay Sex, M/M, Office Sex, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:20:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26700556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/THE_REAL_DEVIL_459/pseuds/THE_REAL_DEVIL_459
Summary: Adam Levine fucks Adam Lambert. 'Nuff said.(Adam Lambert is the same age he is when he put out his Trespassing album)
Relationships: Adam Lambert/Adam Levine
Kudos: 4





	Adam and Adam

When I walk into my office, I see none other than Adam Lambert sitting in my chair with his feet kicked up on my desk. He knows I hate that.  
"What’s up, Levine," he says, smirking at me. "Been waitin' a million years."

A smile tugs at my lips as I approach him. "I got held up. Care to tell me why you're in my chair?"

He shrugs nonchalantly. "Cuz I can? Duh."

My eyes hungrily roam up and down his slim body, taking in the way his outfit flaunts his figure.

"Get up. Now," I command, my voice growing deeper. Lambert smirks in a way that makes my cock stir.

"Make me."

Dropping my paperwork onto my desk, I yank Lambert up by his shirt and push him up against the wall. Crashing my lips into his, I snatch away any dominance he thought he had over me. Lambert snakes a hand down my body, trailing it down to my crotch. Grabbing his wrists, I pin him to the wall.

The younger man whimpers softly as I nibble on his bottom lip. It's funny how he thought he was the dominant one.

I make out with him for a few minutes before pulling away and sitting down in my chair. A smirk plays on my lips when I see the small wet spot on his crotch area. I've got the little bitch so hard.

"Strip."

Lambert drops his jacket onto the floor, which is soon followed by the rest of his clothes. I lick my lips hungrily when I catch sight of his large cock. A stream of precum oozes from his tip, creating a small puddle on the linoleum floor.

"On the desk, on your back. Ass my way."

Lambert climbs up onto my desk and lays on his back, his legs in the air. Getting down on my knees, I spread his ass cheeks apart, exposing his rosy pink hole. I begin to lick and prod at his hole with my tongue, drawing soft moans from him. Plunging my tongue in deeper, I explore the warm cavern, Lambert rewarding me with one of his beautiful noises.  
I continue to lap at his hole for a few more minutes before I slide a finger in there. Lambert gasps and clenches around the digit. Curling my finger up, I press my finger to that spot. Lambert's hips fly off the desk as he moans loudly. I repeat the action a few more times, my dick getting harder by the second. Adding a second finger, I begin to scissor him, loosening his hole for something bigger. After adding a third finger, I decide he's ready.

Standing up, I undo my tie enough to loosen it. When that's done, I undo the buttons of my blazer followed by the buttons of my collared shirt.

"Please," Lambert pants. "I need you."

I chuckle softly, beginning to undo my belt. "Wait a little while longer, you dirty slut."

Lambert whimpers softly, much to my pleasure. Dropping my belt to the floor, I pull my pants down low enough to free my aching cock.

"Flip over."

Lambert quickly gets off his back and onto his knees, his ass presented to me. With no warning, I plunge my dick deep into the young man, drawing a cry of both pain and pleasure out of him. Without waiting for him to adjust, I begin to pound into him as hard as I can.

With one hand, I grab a fistful of his hot pink hair and yank his head back, forcing another pleasured cry out of him. With my other hand, I stick both my index and middle finger into his mouth, running them over his smooth, wet, tongue.

"Such a filthy slut," I growl, pounding into him harder. "You love to feel my monster cock inside you, don't you?"

"Aah! Ah! Fuck!"

I pound into Lambert for a few more minutes before I reach my orgasm. Shooting my load inside the man, I whisper one word in his ear.

"Cum."

Thrusting his hips forward, he shoots his load onto my computer screen, coating the once stainless glass in his white fluid. Pulling out of him, I slide the condom off my softening cock and toss it into the waste bin. Lambert gets down from my desk and wipes up a bit of his mess with his finger before licking it off the digit, something that drives me crazy.

"Let's go another round," I say, my cock hardening again. Lambert grins at me, his sharp canines glistening in the daylight.

"You're the boss."


End file.
